


Drinks with the boys.

by Bad_Idea_Generator



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Generator/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Generator
Summary: Watch as I use a lot of words to describe a whole lot of nothing. A round of drinks, quickly turn nsfw as I struggle to describe intercourse as a bottom. Come read my feeble attempts to make Mahanon a switch, and not only butcher the intricate workings of intercourse but do so with a truck load of commas. You will never want to see the words Mahanon or Soren ever again. Come read my half baked smut, and let it encourage you write something better. uwu*Mahanon is my oc, Soren belongs to Lavynn <3 All other characters belong to Bioware*
Relationships: Lavellan & Lavellan (Dragon Age), OCxOC
Kudos: 2





	1. The real reason you opened this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levynn/gifts).



> Sounds made with a ~ (i.e Soren~) means a drawn out sound > (Soreeeeeen)  
> Sounds made with a ~x~ (i.e ~Fuck~) mean it is translated from elvish, both characters would understand it an would know these words and I'm not about to make people get a wiki page to read this.

Drinking with The Iron Bull was a dangerous game. It starts with a round with the boys, then Wicked Grace comes out, then a new round is brought out. Then comes 14 shots, 6 flagons, and 2 goblets of honey wine, and whatever was in Grim’s water skin. Smashed, and comfortable Mahanon erupted into laughter, spilling his half empty cup onto the floor, over some unheard joke in the ruckus of the tavern. Mahanon didn't have much of a tolerance for ale but tonight was a rare anomaly. He just wanted to spend some quality time with the chargers, was his excuse. Can’t spend time with Bull and his men and NOT have a few drinks. But the real reason he was sitting there, was the red head to Bull’s right.

Inquisitor Soren. It had been some time since Mahanon had seen him in the tavern. As blurry as the edges of Mahanons vision got, he tried to remain inconspicuous in his quick peaks at him. Sorens smile was wide and warm, much more relaxed now that he was happily drunk. The last few weeks of trekking the blistering dessert really made you appreciate the finer things. Like how much more comfortable it was to relax outside of traveling armor. Or how much skin Sorens open shirt revealed. A spilt drink had gotten Soren to remove his outerwear and Mahanon thanked the creators for the luck. Originally he planned to intercept the inquisitor before reaching the tavern, for a little  _ private  _ r&r but the night was lively and he wasn't at all upset on how things had unfolded. Okay,a little disappointed, but his chance would come. Risking another peak, he caught Sorens beautiful blue eyes, and nearly choked on his empty goblet as Soren shot him a cheeky wink. 

He was caught in the act, and he could feel his ears burn as he smiled like a schoolgirl. Hiding his face back into his cup he hoped the blush on his face would be contributed to his drink, and not the company. 

Turning his attention away, trying in vain to regain his composure, back to Skinner who had been telling a story, something about a poacher she had killed. Mahanon had found it hard to pay attention, the deeper he sank into the night, but her voice was beautiful and the words were not important.  _ Sorens eyes were so pretty in the candle light _ . The thought made his face burn brighter as mahanon mind slipped from one thought to the next. He would be lying if he hadn't been excited to be back in skyhold once more. The snow and ice was his home and while not everyone in his party would agree, he much preferred the cold. Cold weather was perfect for snuggling and cuddling. The exchange of body heat was one of Mahanons favorite activities, in all its forms. 

Now how to get himself, his target and a bed together. Or at least getting himself a new drink, now that would be much easier. All he needed was a cup and a drink, and he was half way there. Scanning the table, the Bull’s chargers crowded the too full table, intermingled was Sera and Varric, Cole had been here at one point but he had slipped away. They had made a monumental mess, a small part Mahanons soul winced. Several platters of polished off food, littered with the scraps and bones of dinner. More cups than people, and more bottles than Mahanon could count at that moment. Forcing his eyes to focus on the labels he reached for the bottle closest to him. It was something fancy, the words were in that curly bullshit writing, Josephine had taught him, was cursive. 

‘You oay over there?”

Mahanon did a double take, not quite sure if the question had been aimed towards him. Cracking into the biggest grin once he saw Sorens amused face.

“I am not! Lok at this'' Mahanon held his goblet comically upside down “im bone dry over here” giggling at himself Mahanon attempted to pour himself a drink, only to find the bottle he had grabbed was deseptiably heavy. Empty. Mahnon could hear Sorens chuckling and the sound buzzed through him like electricity. Soren didn't laugh enough. The days of the inquisitor were busy, and often dangerous. It was nice to see him take a load off. Even nicer to see him stand up. Sorens shirt was untied and it opened down below his collarbone. Mahanon didn’t mean to stare but it was hard not too. His shirt was untucked from his pants, that hugged his waist and thighs like a dream. Soren grabbed at his own mug and motioned to the bar with head. Mahanon took the hint and rose to his feet and felt the world spin around him. It took all his concentration not to fall, he could faintly hear the group call out for more beer if they were getting up. Sera whooped and hollered yelling lewd things at the two elfs half walking half propping each other upright towards the bar.

“I can’t even remember the last time I saw you here” Soren mumbled into his ear. His breath was hot and it sent a pleasant tingle down his spine. Leaning a little bit more into Sorens hold, feeling Sorens firm grip on his hip, and returned the gesture with a small squeeze of his own. 

“HA, that's rich coming from you” Mahanon teased “I’m here with Bull more often than you are. So busy, busy, busy” waggling his head with each “busy” nuzzling his forehead into Sorens neck. That delightful chuckle so much louder in his ears now that they were so close. They had stopped, by nuzzling into Sorens neck, it had thrown them off balance slightly. Soren widened his stance and wrapped his arms lazily around Mahanons waist, holding mahanon close and holding himself steady. The floorboards seemed to swim under Mahanons feet but Soren kept him still. Steady. His red hair still had the rich floral scent of his soap, his skin was so soft, and for one quiet moment, it was like they were the only two people in the tavern. He couldn't help himself, just a quick kiss, to Sorens ear and he felt his throat rumble with a pleased rumble.  _ Oh _ ? Pleased with the response Mahanon got, he placed a kiss lower, right behind his jaw. Then another on his neck, then another. Soren made no move to stop him, merely swaying gently enjoying the warmth of mahanon lips. While he would never admit to it, over the months it was nice to know Mahanon was still so openly, and reliably affectionate. He’d be lying if he said didn’t enjoy Mahanons company, perhaps more than he would like to believe, but after all this time Mahanon had wormed his way under his skin and he really didn't want to let go. Not quite yet.

The moment was shattered like a spell, with a thundering crash of splintered wood and excited jeers from the table behind them. Bull had been challenged to an arm wrestling contest and it seems whoever it was challenging him had turned it from a friendly bout to full contact wrestling. Only his horns were visible from above the wall of people, the roar of the crowd growing louder and louder as bottles crashed to the ground and platters were sent flying. Soren and Mahanon exchanged a look, deciding that was as good as any chance to bail and drunkenly made their leave together. The pair was giddy as the crowd started to chant for The Iron Bull behind them.

The air outside was fresh and brisk. It felt nice against his too warm skin, and felt the grip Soren had on his waist tighten. Sorens other hand went to tighten the strings of his tunic, muttering about ‘the damn cold’ Mahanon could only barely stifle a chuckle, under the now distant sounding chaos of the tavern. How peaceful it was at night, the cold discouraged late night errands, keeping people bundled and warm inside. The only people that would be out were the soldiers on patrol. 

“C’mon it's freezing out here, we aren't all little ‘snowflakes’” Soren said burying his nose into Mahanons hair, teasing him for his new nickname.  _ Snowflake _ , Mahanon lost the battle as the giggles bubbled out of him. He loved the name but he liked how tight Soren was pulling him closer. Such a simple gesture and his knees was buckling, caught tight in Sorens embrace in an attempt to keep the two from falling into the snow. Finding his footing Mahanon straightened up and caught Sorens mouth on the way. He had been dying to all night, Sorens lips tasted of bitter ale and acrid smoke but it was intoxicating. The hand cradling the back of Mahanons head was warm, magically warmed. While Mahanon body was chilled to the touch in summer, Soren could control his body to radiate pleasant heat. Not even bothering to open his eyes, Mahnon tilted his head ever so slowly back breaking the kiss with a pleasant hum. Savoring the moment in his mind's eye as to never miss it again. Soren wasted no time, catching Mahanons chin with a peck, and then attacking his throat with kisses and gentle nips. Dragging teeth against skin, not yet biting, mear ghosting the flesh.  _ Teasing _ .

‘Sooo’ Soren said in his deep raspy voice, giving his best stern tone. He took Mahanons cheeks in his hands, tilting his head down to face him, eye to eye. “My roomor yours?’

‘Roo- roo-”’Mahanon could barely speak as he tried to repeat what he had heard, “roo-mer, ha HA, rumor has it, we’re shaggin'’” He emphasized with his index finger pointing quickly between them, giggling helplessly. He was simply too happy for words, the alcohol had done a number on him, one he would surely regret in the morning but for now he was simply euphoric. Sorens patient was running thin the longer he stood in the snow, his toes freezing and his pants uncomfortably tight. He bit sharply in the tender junction of mahanon neck and shoulder. Both as a reminder to focus, and to hear his reaction. Mahanon was far too drunk to control his voice, and his giggles melted into a moan at the sudden pain. Sharp teeth melted into suckling lips, it was gonna bruise. Excitement flowed through him, down and out as the magic flared at his feet. His stomach was tense with a burning desire, to get started,  _ really _ started. 

“Room!” Mahanon said excitedly, “yes, any room!” He nodded his head excitedly now with great urgency as he grabbed Sorens wrist in a firm grip. A rather tight grip Soren noted in mild surprise. However the surprise was short-lived as he was suddenly dragged behind Mahanon, who was excitedly running towards the stairs leading up to the Grand Hall. Running  _ drunk _ on  _ ice. _ It took two steps before Soren was falling, pulled completely off balance, and pulling Mahanon down with him. They fell none to gracefully into the snow, a laughing mess. 

“THe Hell?! I’m not fucking going anywhere?? ~Relax~!” Soren yelled, a smile plastered across his face, as much as he wanted to be mad, seeing Mahanon laughing himself sick as his hair tangled his face, it was infectious. 

“I can't help it~” Mahanon whined, combing through his hair with his fingers, trying to get the long locks back and out of his mouth. Mahanon was quicker to get up, the ice offered him no challenge, as he stuck to it easily. But his hair was actively trying to strangle him, and he was laughing so hard it,  _ hurt _ . He rounded his dear Soren and offered his hand to help him, grabbing under Sorens arm with his other hand to help haul him upright. 

“I’m simply too excited, this is the very first night we’ll have without SAND everywhere can you imagi-’ the word was cut short as a chair broke through the tavern window. Out of instinct Mahanon pushed Soren down, flinging himself on top of him protectively, as his ice barrier erupted from his shoulder down his side. The joyful ruckus they had left behind had turned angry fast. Shouting and fighting could be heard as an angry shadow morphed like a giant wave cast against the now broken stain glass. Mahanons brain shut off down to basic logic.  _ Mahanon was drunk, Soren was drunk, drunk was  _ **_bad_ ** _ , drunk meant  _ **_vulnerable_ ** . They had to get out of there, the guards would come and calm this down, Bull and his men could handle a tavern brawl. Dully aware that Soren was speaking, Mahanon hauled Soren to his feet by the back of his tunic. Grabbing his hand he said with as much urgency as he could 

“~ _ Run _ ~” 


	2. The real reason we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look. Smut. owo

The two bolted off, hand in hand more deliberate in their footing, muscle memory taking over and out of sight leaving only shards of ice in their wake, all before the first soldier could call the alarm. It was silly, but running like this, like two little boys, hand in hand it made Mahanon so terribly homesick. The path from the tavern to the Inquisitors door was a blur to Mahanon. But as they came to the doorway, as Soren reached the brass handle, the panic wore off and the wave of excitement, the reminder of what they were doing, sunk in like a warm drink. Mahanons free hand clamped over his mouth to keep quiet, suddenly feeling as if he must be very secretive. Quietly slipping in behind Soren and gently closing the door, Soren gave him a very curious look. Eyebrow raised in question at the sudden dramatic stealth. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance before Mahanons lips were on his own. As much as he wanted answers it dissolved away as lips parted in breathy pants, as adrenaline fueled arousal drove them at one another. Hands fumbled for purchase, pulling at clothing, desperate for skin. Soren pushed forward with his chest, sliding his knee between mahanon legs, pulling at his hips to drag the smaller elf firmly against him.

_ YES  _ was all Mahanon could think, a silent mantra to himself as he shamelessly dry humped against Sorens thigh. He buried one hand in Sorens red locks, the other was finding its way down to gasp at the firmness of his ass. Kisses quickly turned sloppy, as Mahanon caught Sorens lip with his teeth dragging the teeth along the delicate flesh before a quick release and plunging his tongue behind his front teeth. Mahanon wasn't usually one to be so aggressive in his intent, but the night's excitement did funny things to him. Maybe that nerve, the desire to protect, he wanted to hold Soren. Pin him down, and make him feel safe, or maybe it was how nice it felt to be on him earlier that was still tingling on his skin. Mahanon wondered if Soren would let him, but the thought slipped away as Soren groaned with his pleasure. The sound echoing in his ears cleared any uncertainty he had, worst case, Soren would say something and then he would simply apologize the best way he knew how. The thought had him salivating. Gripping firmly at his hair Mahanon leveraged Sorens beautiful lips away and to the side, granting Mahanon full access to his neck.

Diving in with far more urgency he began kissing every inch of skin he could. Suckling hard on spots he knew would garner particularly sweet sounds of his darling inquisitor. Nipping down and along his collarbone, he freed his hands and grasped the edges of Sorens tunic and pulled up in one fluid motion up and over his head, only getting caught on the elbows of his toned arms. Soren shook his hair loose of his shirt amused at the sudden role reversal, more than happy to oblige his partner. He wiggled his elbows free and as Soren began to slide his arms completely free, mahanon hands caught his wrists above his head, still inside the bundled fabric. Soren looked up in dazed confusion, before dawning realization. Mahanon was quick in his administrations, tying up Sorens hands in his own tunic in a quick and dirty knot. It wouldn't hold if Soren wanted to wriggle out of it, but it would hold if he let it. Absolutely giddy at the sight Mahanon held tight with one hand Sorens now bound wrists above his head, admiring the expanse of bare chest now before him. Beautiful bare pecs, nipples erect either from arousal or maybe the cold. The scars he had painted stories on him. His free hand took the moment to trace the claw marks on Sorens chest, tender in his movements. Slow and deliberate, eyeing the feast before him. He could stare at Soren for hours, though, the way he struggled against his hold, and the way his knee once again found its way between his own, told him just how impatient Soren was. 

More than happy to take a hint, Mahanon wasted no time; he dropped his wrists and bent forward, grabbing Soren by the thighs and hoisting him over his shoulder, butt up. Soren was shocked, not that Mahanon  _ could _ lift him, he had seen him in battle and knew first hand from sparring to be surprised at that. No it was the sudden throbbing arousal he felt at being picked up like a sack of potatoes. It wasn't every day he was hoisted off his feet, and from his favorite sub no less. Go figure? Mahanon swayed just a touch, but it was more the booze than the weight. Pleased with his Sorens compliance, he cheerfully made his way up the remaining stairs to the Inquisitor’s chambers and across the way to the oversized bed. Thoroughly enjoying Sorens rump along the way. Mahanon could swear it was true, he could  _ feel  _ Soren get harder against his shoulder and the thought drove him crazy. Using the pads of his ring, index and pointer finger he pressed in the tender flesh, right above where Sorens testicals and anus met. Gently massaging the area going all the way up to cup Sorens ass, giving it a firm slap. Sorens body tensed as he did, for a moment going stiff before sagging once again. His heart was beating so loud in his ears, as his toes flexed in anticipation. Focusing on his breathing as the world blurred around him. Closing his eyes he let his head fall limp focusing his attention on mahanon touch. He was so relaxed and yet his body was held taut with anticipation. Another slap, harder this time, enough to make Soren suck the air through his teeth. In that moment Soren felt himself being laid down, into the downy softness of his bed. 

_ Oh god yes~  _ Soren thought, sinking into the familiar softness, stretching out and peering up above him, he caught Mahanon stripping off his own shirt. Watching the cascade of black hair pour down his back illuminated from the fireplace behind him, his eyes near glowing with a predators appetite. Tossing the silk aside mahanon was upon him. Sorens wrists were grabbed and held above his head once more, Mahanons lips caught the edge of his ear lobe in his teeth, then softly licking up the curve up to the point.

“Oh Soren my  _ darling  _ “ he drew out the word with a purr directly in his ear, hot and dripping with need, Mahanons free hand dragged nails gently down Sorens ribs. 

Swallowing thickly Soren tried to find his voice. “Y-yes? Can I help you?”

“You're going to be good for me, aren't you?” He punctured the question with a kiss to Sorens temple, his hand dragging back up his abs tip toeing up to his collarbone, and tracing it with a single finger. Sorens skin felt cold without his hands, he felt himself arc his back off the bed, in a desperate little move to show his eagerness. 

“Yes, yea, just” He gasped, “ah~” cut off at mahanon hand catching his left nipple in his fingers pinching firmly and twisting gently, agonizingly slowly.

“What’s our safe word?” Mahanon shifted his weight as he positioned himself more directly over Soren. Face to face, checking one last time that Soren was okay, nearly bursting at the seams. 

“Katoh '' the moment the word was out of Sorens mouth, Mahanon was unable to wait a moment more. He pressed Sorens wrists firmly into the bed, as it sunk into the downy Mahanon let go, but his wrists stayed pinned. Using the fade to more securely hold his dear inquizzy now that he had permission, he wanted both hands free. It was a weak spell, but feeling the tingle of magic on his skin was always a surprise, Soren craned his head upwards trying to see what exactly Mahanon had done, but he couldn't see more than a faint green glow. Mahanon had straddled Sorens lap and was spreading his thighs to more firmly grind his hips against him. 

“I am, SO~ tired of pants,” Mahanon said low and breathy into Sorens mouth. His newly freed hand had caught Sorens chin holding it still, examining close how his eyes fluttered, while Mahanon rolled his hips. “What day is it? Oh, I guess it doesn't matter,” Mahanon was teasing him. Laying down further pressing his stomach down to meet him, keeping his hips moving in a slow grind, watching the frustration grow on his captives face.

“ _ ~Fuck~  _ C’moon,” Soren said with a hiss. This was unbearable, the friction of fabric was both too rough, and not enough at the same time. It bordered on painful, and yet Soren couldn't help by try to buck up against Mahanon. He was close, and yet just couldn’t quite~ “Mahanon please, your- your fucking killing me'’”

It gave Mahanon a perverse sense of satisfaction, getting someone off still inside their own clothes, but he couldn't be that mean. Not tonight, pausing his hips he caught Sorens lip in one slow deep kiss. Chuckling to himself as Soren began to wiggle in an attempt to find his footing, to meet their hips a little firmer together. Mahanon wouldn’t let him get the chance. Popping of Sorens lip with a satisfied smile he sat up proper and slipped off him. Running his hands down either side of Soren starting from the biceps, down the curve of his shoulders down his ribs and hooking into the band of the inquisitors pajama bottoms. Pulling with efficiency Mahanon slipped the inquisitors smalls up with his bottoms, sliding them effortlessly to his knees. Holding his knees up like a changing babe, he admired the expense of well toned thighs melting into the curve of gloriously thickness that was the inquisitors ass.  _ This is what they should be making busts off  _ Mahanon thought giggling to himself, as Soren began “helping” him out of his pants. By helping it was more frustrated kicks and elven curses, but it was endearing nonetheless. But that was the great thing about being on Top™ you got to choose the pace. The very very tortuous pace. 

“Have I told you how, fucking pretty you are?” Mahanon said, drunk on power. Dropping down into a kneel, he placed Sorens legs caught together in his pants; forcing him to bend over at the hips, hands still firmly caught in against the bed. Sorens wriggling only increased at the new position, earning only a Tsk, tsk tsk from Mahanon. He held tight to knees on his shoulders, and used his free hand, with his thumb to spread Sorens cheeks admiring the winking hole. He licked his lips like a child with sweets, and he prayed his silent prayer, thanking for the meal he was about to receive. 

“Mahanon PLEASE, I'm begging here, juST’ Sorens voice cracked as he felt Mahanons hot mouth on his most sensitive places. “ _ Yea _ , oh~ like that.’ He was caught between pushing back against the thick lapse of tongue he felt. Using the long broad laps of his tongue, catching Sorens hole and passing over to go over the softness of his balls and ending with a flick against his inner thighs. And trying to roll back over and getting Mahanon in between his legs in stead, if only he could get his pants off. Sorens cock drooled heavily onto the bed, throbbing, on the verge of bursting, if only Mahanon would touch it, put his sinful mouth on him. Soren while not the most vocal was finding it hard to breathe much less catch the sounds bubbling out of him. Moans turned to frustration as Mahanons mouth turned from his ass to his thighs. Peppering kisses along the muscles, lavishing extra attention to the scars that dotted his skin.

“How we feeling~?” Mahanon purred nuzzling his face against the plushness of Sorens ass, and laughed at Sorens frenzied bucks.

‘I fucking Sear to the gods I will fuck  _ YOU _ if you dont hurry up I-’ the threat lost its heat as Mahanon, pushed into the tight ring of his ass thrusting wetly into him, as a desperate sob bubbled out of him ‘I m so close, baby please~” Sorens face a drooling mess, eyes dazed in and out of focus, it was beautiful, easily one of Mahanons favorite. 

“Oh really?” Mahanon said in a cheery sing-song voice, ignoring Sorens pleading tone “You’re gonna make threats? Huh? That's whatcha gonna do?” Mahanons tone, while cheery, filled Soren with dread, the sinking feeling in his gut,  _ he fucked up _ . Had Mahanon not been wasted and he thought Soren wouldn’t pass out on him, he would have edged him for hours. It was so easy to do, and it's fun too, but no not tonight; that did not however, mean Mahanon wasn’t going to enjoy Sorens panic. With his best smug smile he rose to his feet and stripped Soren of his pants entirely. Maintaining direct burning eye contact, drinking in Sorens face, watched as he panted. Watched as Sorens eyes flickered from meeting his eyes down his body. Might as well give him a show. He unlaced his own pants with deliberate moves. Sharp and quick, before turning slightly, giving Soren his good side, arching his back, leaning forward slightly as he pulled out of his pants. Making him wait, having his full attention, it filled Mahanon with such delight he idly wondered why didn’t do this more often. Soren settled comfortably back on his back enjoying the display, knees parted, erection bobbing with each twitch, precum pearling on the tip. Mahanon stepped out of his pants and ran his fingertips down Sorens legs. From Sorens knees down to his hips, ignoring the straining arousal he saw before him. He would eventually, but he wanted to milk it for just a minute more. Watch as Soren tried to keep his hips still, watched his abs flex and how his skin glistened with sweat. Mahanon, still silent, climbed onto the bed, crawling over Soren entirely, giving him the most glorious view of himself as he passed overhead. Turning around, Mahanon placed himself one thigh on either side of Sorens shoulders, hooking his calves under his bound arms, placing his ass hovering over Sorens face. No words were exchanged, or at least Mahanon didn't really get the chance to say anything clever before Soren popped his head up and got a lick in himself. 

Pleasantly shocked at the sudden wetness, Mahanon let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“You know what to do,'' Mahanon teased down at him as he lowered himself onto Sorens eager mouth. He arced at the pleasure, Sorens mouth as skilled as the rest of him. Attacking his hole was practiced expertise, as it offered little resistance. Lapping at the rim, before delving the tip inside, gently thrusting inside, only faintly aware that Mahanon must have prepped for this. Focused on the task of bringing him pleasure, to do a good job, so that he could finally cum. Mahanon took a moment to succumb to the feeling. Taking his own neglected cock into his hand, and gave himself a firm squeeze swiping a thumb against the tip. A deep breath, focus, being a Top was hard, he had half a mind to unbind Soren just let him take his frustration out on him. The thought of him with his frenzied thrusts playing out behind his eyes combined with Sorens hot tongue plunging inside him. This was dangerous, he forced himself to let go of his aching member and turned his focus to Sorens. Bright red, and ready to pop Mahanon leaned down, merely ghosting the hot skin from Sorens drooling head. Careful not to touch he gripped at Soren’s outer thighs as he gently blew cold air across the tip watching in total fascination as it dipped and swayed. The gasp he felt between his legs was like lighting to his core, Sucking air Mahanon repeated the action puffing hot breath instead and admiring how responsive his cock was. Humming in delight as Sorens rhythm went frantic. He couldn't wait any longer, opening wide he engulfed the hot salty flesh before him, inhaling the length as far as he could into his mouth and waiting throat, sucking hard pulling off with a pop. Sorens cries of relief were muffled, as he buried his head further in the body above him, and Mahanon couldn't help the chuckle.

Obliging him with some much needed relief Mahnon bobbed his head obediently swallowing as the tip slid against his tongue. Pulling the tip back into his warm mouth, taking the remaining length into his hand squeezing the shaft as he lapped at the head, savouring the hint of sweat on his skin. It was all it took, wound so tight, Soren bucked as hard as he could into Mahanons mouth, cumming hard enough to see spots as he vision went white. His heart was pounding out of his chest, as Soren struggled to suck in breath. Having mercy, Mahanon un-hooked one of his legs, un-straddling Sorens head, and sitting on his hip next to his head instead. Mahanon hadn’t expected him to cum quite that quickly, but the surprise deep throat made it worth it, he swallowed down the seed greedily. His most guilty pleasure and he was going to savor it. Once sure he had polished his cock off, Mahanon replaced his mouth with a gentle hand, softly stroking the still twitching member and turned his attention back to Sorens face. His red hair was stuck sweatily to his forehead and biceps, eyes closed but breath ragged, his hiccups where all that told him he was still awake. Sorens world spun around him as he slowly came back into his body, he cracked his eyes open to see mahanon looking at him, all doe eyed and soft, his hair an inky black cape against the fire light, a natural curtain from the outside world, framing his face. Soren tried to form words, but all he could manage was a lopsided smile, and a wink. 

Mahanon gently let go of Sorens member and placed gentle kisses from his belly button up to his chest. Giving them both a well deserved break from the burning intensity, a chance to catch their breath.

“Are you alive?” Mahanon said laughing, turning back to face Soren proper straddling his waist, “Did I just swallow your soul?”

“I have no soul,” Soren chuckled dryly. “I traded it away years ago.” he responded cheekily, Stretching out his finger tips, and flexing out his legs. He took the moment to enjoy the sight. Mahanon always looked great when he rode, pale skin, so different from his own. He let his eyes wander across m\Mahanons chest catching the glinting of metal in his left nipple in the dim light, idly testing his wrist binding. He paused as he felt the chilled sensation of Mahanons hand message down his neck and chest. Soren would never understand how Mahanon lived like that, a being of ice and snow, and yet the sun in his smile. “So,” 

“So?” Mahanon parroted cocking his head in question.

“Oh so you’re done, cool you can untie me then” Soren said with a playfully demanding tone. Tilting up his chin in defiance, and bucking gently with his hips as if to knock him off. Getting the first load off was always like a bullet, but it wasn't enough, Soren noticed Mahanon hadn't come yet, and more importantly, he wasn't going to go through the night tied up and  _ not _ getting railed. The look of audacity that cracked across Mahanons face, lips curled in a smile he wanted to fight. He  _ wanted _ to look angry,  _ indignant _ , But he couldn't because this little shit knew how to rile him up. Nodding his head in understanding and buzzing with vengeance Mahanon cracked his knuckles as he turned up the intensity of his magic, dragging icy hands down Sorens ribs, back up over his nipples watching them peak immediately and drinking in Sorens cries. His body arched struggling to get away from his cold hands, still pinned at the wrists and now held down by his body weight. Tickling at his armpits and neck, trailing his hands up. Pressing his cold hands firmly against Sorens elbows leaning in a small bit with his weight, as he watched the goosebumps form across his arms. Soren was begging him to stop, that he was sorry, but between the forced laughter from being tickled and the agony of being cold it was impossible to speak. Not that it would have mattered much Mahanon could feel Sorens erection ebbing back to life against his back, as much as he begged Mahanon wouldn't stop, Soren knew the word and Mahanon was petty.

Sliding back, catching and then trapping Sorens stiffening manhood beneath him. Pausing contemplating carefully on his next move. He had planned on bottoming, prepping himself open early in the day with a lovely bath. But Sorens jeer had him considering really  _ committing _ to the macho top vibe he felt in his horny drunken hazy. This was one of those rare moments that made Mahanon so terribly insecure, but with the power booze and lack of cognizant thought, he felt much bigger than he was and his mental self image was too tempting. His mind made up, Mahanon made haste to slide off Sorens lap and to the inquisitors bedside table. Quickly retrieving the lube from its home in the bottom drawer. Mahanons heart thumped loud in his chest, excitement propelling him to quickly prep Sorens entrance. Resting Sorens left leg over his shoulder, Mahanon scooped a generous glob of slick and firmly sunk his index and pointer finger inside. With efficiency Mahanon coated the rim and walls with shallow thrusts, giving the elf around him time to adjust. Sinking deeper, aiming for the most pleasurable spot within him. His mouth suckled gently at Sorens sac, drooling down with abandon, the wetter the better he reasoned. 

As Mahanon began to truly work Sorens entrance to relax siccoring the tight muscles open, he was being egged on with strong legs pulling him tighter to him. Soren had given up trying to beg, he never had been much for it, so he tried his best to get his message across by using the leg, resting on mahanons shoulder, to  _ encourage  _ Mahanon to  _ hurry _ .  _ The fuck _ .  **_Up_ ** . Letting go of Sorens testicle with an audible pop, he took the hint, but realized Soren had much too much leverage like this. Mahanon stood up, rubbed his hands together, like a lifter before his weights and grasped Sorens hips, concentrating at the magic force in Sorens wrist he flipped the inquisitor in one smooth motion, allowing his wrists to rotate freely without releasing him. ‘ _ Better’ _ Mahanon thought, viewing the beautiful expanse of Sorens back, dark tattoo lines following the straightness of his back. Delicate lines curving off to end on various parts of Sorens body, his favorite following the natural curve of his lower back to reside on either side of Sorens hip, how he loved tracing the ink with his eyes. Soren let out only a grunt of being flipped and a gasp as the air was pushed out of him as he was pulled roughly backwards towards Mahanons body. By pulling him closer, Sorens lower half now hung entirely off the bedside, allowing Mahanon standing access to his behind. Mahanon ran his hand along the ink of Sorens spine up his hair bundling the soft ruby locks in between his fingers , tugging his head up, pressing firmly against his ass, rubbing his erection against the hot skin below. 

“You feel that?’ Mahanon glid his cock through the slick and spit enjoying the slippery thrusts “You wanna see how far it’ll go?” Pulling back just a smidge, enough to take his cock in hand and line the tip up. Pressing with measured force, just~ enough to slide the tip in, a shaky breath was released as he held Sorens hip still with his free hand.

“Oh come on Mahanon” Sorens voice strained with exhaustion of the night, and the tortuous slow drag, he could feel every twitch of Mahanons heart beat through the tip, and he lacked the strength to buck against tight grip holding hips steady. 

“When have I ever said ‘no’ to you?” Oh that had done it. Embolden, and frankly at his wits end, Mahanon let his hips snap, sinking the length in as deep as he could. Hips slapped against thighs and Mahanons moan hung in the air accompanied with Sorens Gasps. That was it. What control Mahanon had had over his own arousal snapped, as the warm tightness that enveloped him drew him in. The magic around Sorens wrists flared with intensity, as Mahanons grip pulled his hips more flush against him as he thrust inside him. Widening his stance and leaning into Sorens lower back, trapping his body firm into the soft bed and his punishing pace. The room was full of slapping of skin, panting breaths, punctured heavily with groans and broken elvish. Mahanon had only one brain cell, and it was driving him deeper into his partner, his hand still holding tight to Sorens hair, he was drunk off the noise. 

Feeling his pleasure pool hot in his belly, a coil of iron threatening to snap, Mahanon lifted his knee to the mattress edge, leaning more heavily into his dear Soren. Not bothering to pull out more than half his length, plunging hard at the nerves inside. Sorens voice reached a new sense of urgency as he tipped over his 2nd climax. His all too sensitive cock being ground into the silk comforter as his guts were delved into. It punched the air out of him, as he spilled hot and messy against his abs, his hole fluttering tight, clamping deliciously down on Mahanons cock. It was inevitable, the sudden pressure was too much and he bucked frantic as he buried his seed inside his lover. His body sagged heavily as he tried to catch himself on his arms, careful not to collapse down to hard on top him. 

_ Oh yeah _ .. That's why he didn’t Top. Letting go of Sorens hair, his head plopped softly down into the bed, body still light and tingly from the afterglow still heavy in the air. Aftercare was not his forte, Mahanon was much more content to get railed and pass out, but he had a duty to do, after all, it was the price he paid for access to the blessing now dripping with his cum. Slipping his softening member out Sorens entrance he watched his mess dribble out and down Sorens thigh. Kneeling and lapping at his own flavor he savored the tired muffled moans he dragged out the inquisitor. Licking his lips and rolling his neck out Mahanon stood up to find a towel and some water, releasing the magic he cast. He chuckled in amusement as Soren made no move at all, boneless and relaxed. It didn't take long to locate something suitable to clean himself and subsequently Soren off. Gently lifting and corralling Soren into a more comfortable position in his bed, head propped up on soft overstuffed pillows. He helped clean out his sore hole, drying off the sweat that now clung clammy to Sorens skin. It almost looked as if Soren had knocked out, but his smile gave him away. Mahanon had long ago learned how much Soren enjoyed being pampered. He wouldn't admit it, but moments like this, drunk and pleasantly worn out Sorens mask slipped and his face betrayed him. Wiping his own sweaty skin down, at least to the point of comfort, Mahanon added a new log to the dying fire and made his way under the covers to snuggle up Sorens side. Naked skin sticking slightly to each other, it was if they melted into one. Quite words were exchanged and final kisses pressed tenderly into whatever skin they could reach.

The last thought passing through Mahanons tired mind as he found his head against Sorens shoulder cuddled up tight, was a hazy scene of Sorens vengeance come morning. He smiled at the thought, drifting off to sleep, replaying the night's highlights in his mind. What a wonderful night indeed, he hoped he would remember it come daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far, hope it was readable! Easily the most terrible thing i've ever written, and boy am I excited to produce more _(:з」∠)_  
> I'm open to constructive feedback, or keysmashes. If you are at all interested to see more of Mahanon feel free to check out his Tumblr page >https://thelittlestboi.tumblr.com/<  
> Big thanks to Lavynn 💕 for letting me use her handsome Inquizzy! I had more fun typing this out than I thought I would. Too bad I hate editing lmao (can you tell =w=)

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA that was fun wasn't it? if you liked it tell me. if you hate it don't bother, I hate it more so your opinion is meaningless. uwu My first lemon. after years of reading smut and going, ha I can do this, I prove I can! poorly! Showing that literally anyone can do this once and for all. God has given me a chance to create and now that's your problem.
> 
> ANY WAY, the next chapter will have the smut. So this is your chance to bail ;)


End file.
